heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden
This page has been exported to the fanon wiki, where it will receive updates there. Yes yes yES YES YES MY IDEA SHALL BECOME A REALITY a CURSED SANDWING You'll be all like "A cursed SandWing big whoop." Just wait til you see what KIND of curse //rubs hands together, a glint of yellow in eyes //hint hint Warning This character has content that may be too mature for younger readers to see. If you are under the age of 13, I highly recommend you DON'T read this page, due to mentioned gore and how the character will be developed. Please avoid reading on if you don't react well to gore or mature characters. This character belongs to Seaviper, using him without permission will not be taken lightly. So please ask me before using him in anything. Both of the Infobox Pictures are by Luster First comes a blessing of all that you've dreamed But then comes a curses of diamonds and rings |-| Heatwave = Description }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #FFFF33 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 178, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(238, 232, 170, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 231, 0, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #B8860B 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px;background-color:#FFF46E; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Depression |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold (dur) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Umm idk Bearded Dragon? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Gold-Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #FFFF33 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 178, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(238, 232, 170, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 231, 0, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #B8860B 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px;background-color:#FFF46E; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Roaming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To escape from all the actions and memories from the past |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wandering |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown, was orphan at birth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Shearwake, but he disappeared, now no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Bullies, mean dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Bare streets, abandoned towns, lonely areas, being alone. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dragons focusing on him, crowds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Has no fire or venom, his touch can turn things to gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Gold-touch, talons, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Tell you about my past? No thank you, I prefer to keep my personal life personal." |} |} Heatwake Sunny Larkson, or Heatwave S. Larkson, is a name that sounds like a formal SandWing who would seem quite normal. However, his name is deceiving as a name can be. He has a color scheme of a golden-sand mix, his primary scales a sandy gold, with his underscales, claws, teeth, wing membranes, horns, wingclaws, teeth, and sail a light faded sand color with a mix of gold and some heated orange hints. His eyes are a shimmering gold, a mix of light and dark colors of gold, and his pupil, a single, obsidian-black slit that can give you the shivers if stared long enough into. Despite having a barb, there is no venom in it, as he was born without venom. He has a very skinny build, long and thin as can be. His snout, unlike a regular SandWing's, is not blocky and square-like, but instead very thin and pointed, like a triangle. He has thin, long hind and rear legs. His chest is very thin, almost to the point of seeing his ribs. He has very faint markings here and there, from when he was younger and was abused physically. However, most of these wounds have healed over, and only a small portion of the so many wounds he got faintly shown, while the rest are impossible to see. On his arms, he has what looks like veins that go all the way up to his elbows. They are the color of bright, just-forged shimmering gold, and they let off a golden glow. The veins always shimmer, too, like liquid gold inside of a tube, while getting light shined on it. To corer up these markings, he wears gloves that extend beyond his elbows so no one can see the markings on them. The gloves are not enchanted, and allow him to stop his golden touch. However, these gloves did not stop themselves from turning into gold. Only at first did it have its appeal But now you can't tell the false from the real Personality From his rough life as a young dragonet, Heatwave developed a shy personality. He prefers to stay away from others, for his childhood was not a pleasant experience. Abused with words when he was very young, and as he grew older, the words got more harsh, and soon the bullies moved onto physical abuse. Because he wasn't strong or bold enough to fight back or stand up, the abuse continued, and also caused dragons who used to be bullied to bully him, in hopes of losing their place as a target and becoming a gang member of the bullies. The abuse led to him getting slight depression, but him always being optimistic pushed the rest back. He sometimes has emotional breakdowns that can happen at any moment, even if he is feeling happy. He developed a hatred for SandWings as time and abuse went on, and it spread to the other tribes, too. He used to have a friend named Shearwave, but after his disappearance, he no longer had any friends, for Shearwave was his one and only friend. He desired to fight back, but he was too weak and scared to do so. They were restless, even if they got it trouble, they would strike back, the only goal set in their heads was to abuse him, making him think that if he did fight back, he would get abused even more than he already was. His anger built up, too, and that led him to having moments of pure anger and hatred. He would shred papers, break items, and mess up forts that the younger orphans built. This led to him getting punished more regularly, and he just couldn't take it. His life in total chaos, unable to control or manage his anger, he was ready to snap. He was about to cross the line that separates peaceful from insanity, his sanity on that very line. Then one day, he crossed it, his life snapped in two, his sanity shattered. That was the very day Heatwave was gone, and Golden emerged from the depths of his broken soul. |-| Golden = Statues and Empires are all at your hands Buried and covered in the finest of sands Description }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #FFFF33 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 178, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(238, 232, 170, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 231, 0, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #B8860B 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px;background-color:#FFF46E; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Blood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Golden Statue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Gold-Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:radial-gradient(circle at 80% 25%, #FFFF33 5%, transparent 9%),radial-gradient(circle at 20% 90%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, rgba(255, 255, 178, .25) 30%, transparent 40%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 80%, rgba(238, 232, 170, .2) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 70%, rgba(255, 231, 0, .25) 15%, transparent 19%), radial-gradient(circle at 75% 75%, #B8860B 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 0%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #E3FF00 6%, transparent 10%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 60%, #DAA520 4%, transparent 7%), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 40%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 15% 25%, #FFD700 2%, transparent 5%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, #DFFF00 1%, transparent 4%); background-size:75px 75px;background-color:#FFF46E; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Ageless, frozen and will be forever depicted as a deformed 7 year old SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Preserved and depicted as Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Killing those who do bad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Frozen and depicted as a SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To kill all those who do bad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wandering |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Those who do good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Those who do bad, those who try to break pieces off of him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Those who do good, isolation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Those who do bad, crowds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Cannot die, gold-touch |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Gold-touch, teeth and claws not as effective due to the softness of gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "All those who do bad must be eliminated." |} |} Gold. That could be simple enough. Pure gold, gold making dragons wanting to break him apart and steal his own parts. However, his curse has kept him alive, and he may never die, even in the worst of situations. He looks just like Heatwave, same build, same appearance, same everything, except for three things. One of them is his eye colors. Instead of the shimmering golden eyes and obsidian black slit pupils, the color has reversed, now obsidian black eyes with shimmering golden slit pupils. Another one is his scale colors. Instead of sandy-golden scales and light sandy-golden underscales, he now has all his colors a shimmering gold. I mean, who wound't have that color if you were entirely made up of pure gold? Another, although this is hard to notice, is his tears and blood. Liquid gold has replaced that, and if he ever cries or gets cut, gold will ooze from his eyes or cut. When all that you have is stale and is cold And you no longer feel when your heart's turned to gold. Personality Driven mad from all the years of abuse, he has turned into a heartless killer, strangling them to the point of almost death before letting the gold do the rest. All his victims are golden statues, usually twisted in agonizing positions from when they were getting turned into golden statues. His primary targets are SandWings, but he will kill others. However, some of his old personality is in his new one, and he only kills those who harm others for fun or bad reasons. He does not want the past to repeat itself, and to make sure of that, he has killed those who know about his past, beside the dragons who work at the orphanage he grew up in. They were the only ones who tried to help him, and he repays them by letting them live. He has a soft spot for them, and cannot kill them for the sake of his past. Only the cruelest of words can stop him in his tracks, but doing so will instead make him more angry. Kinder words, however, have a totally different effect, making him sigh before walking away. He wants to be that dragon's friend who said those kind words, but he feels like they would never forgive him for what he has done, and will walk away to prevent that. Who can you trust Who can you trust History WIP When everything, everything, everything you touch Turns to gold, gold, gold Curse Before he was born, a animus dragon who also worked at the orphanage touched and cursed his egg, allowing the dragonet inside to live for a very long period of time, as well as grow slowly. Of course, he gave him the ability to turn stuff into gold by direct contact, at the sacrifice of his fire and venom. When he hatched, he had scale colors of gold, as well as the golden vein markings on his arms. He did not have the power yet, but as he aged, he slowly began to develop these powers. At first he could only turn certain objects into gold, but soon it spread to everything. The dragon who cursed him sold all the golden objecys to help expand, upgrade, and keep the orphanage, for at that time they were very poor, and the orphanage was close to bankrupt. This was the main reason why that dragon cursed him, to help expand and repair the orphanage and bring it back into business. When he turned himself into gold, he became ageless, he was just basically a golden statue kept alive by animus magic. This allowed him to withstand pretty much all ways of dying, even dipping him in lava won't kill him, he would just turn into a bunch of magma in the shape of a dragon. if he cools, he would look like he originally was when he first turned into gold, except brighter. The only way he can die is if a animus dragon undid the curse on him, and if that did happen, he would no longer be mobile and alive, and he would freeze on the spot and turn into a golden statue. Oohoohooh When everything, everything, everything you touch Trivia *His touch can turn anything into gold, unless it already is gold. *He has special gloves that cover up the gold veins on his arms and stop him from turning stuff into gold every time he touches it. *He can only turn stuff into gold if he is directly touching the object. This means that the gloves are just, well, normal golden gloves. No special magic enchantment or anything. Turns to ooh gold Ooh gold Gallery Most Pictures Link to the Artists Golden.png|Golden in the desert, by DuskoftheDerps on the Dragoncave Forum! Gold_emerging.png|sTARE AT THIS EYE BURNING BEAUTY|link=User:Luster the rainwing Category:Characters Category:Seaviper's Stuff